


What are you doing in a gay bar?

by karaluthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Gay Bar, Happy Ending, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaluthor/pseuds/karaluthor
Summary: “What are you doing in a gay bar?” Kara’s voice interrupted Lena’s memories and brought her back to reality.What was she doing in a gay bar? No.. what was Kara doing in a gay bar?“Well.. I am.. in fact.. gay” Lena stated the obviously gesturing towards the people around her.“I could ask you the same question, though”orAfter Lena had ended her friendship with Kara five years ago, she meets her at a gay bar. Maybe things would have turned out differently if she had known that her blonde crush was gay, before she had ended their friendship
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 387





	What are you doing in a gay bar?

It was past 11pm when Lena made her way towards the rainbow lights across the street. She had never been to this gay bar before but since it was close to her latest meeting, she figured she could give it shot.  
All eyes were on her when she entered through the two wooden doors and a smirk creeped her face when she saw how some of the women stopped dancing to check at her. She didn’t know any of them, luckily and fortunately they didn’t seem to recognise her as L-Corp’s Lena Luthor either. At least not yet.  
The CEO strolled towards the bar, winking at a ginger woman who’s mouth had dropped open when Lena took a seat next to her. Her eyes immediately scanned her purple dress that was showing a little too much décolleté.  
She waved at the bartender and ordered two whiskeys. Not that she was waiting for anyone, no, she needed the drinks for herself.  
It had been ages since her last real relationship and she didn’t even know if she was ready to trust in people or be able to even fall in love again. Since she found out that Kara had lied to her she had pushed people away and had been scared to share even the slightest information of her private life. However, five years of shutting everyone out had started to feel lonely and it made Lena feel cold and sad. It had been her choice to go all the way alone, without her mother and especially without her brother but it hadn’t been until she ended her friendship with Kara, when she had realised how much this friendship had meant to her, how much Kara had meat to her.  
However, this night was not the night to drown in old memories. Lena wanted a fresh start to prove to everyone and herself that she was able to love again and she didn’t have to be alone forever. It was time for a change and maybe this gay bar was exactly what she had needed. 

“Hey there beautiful”

The CEO turned around to find a woman not much taller than herself. Her brown hair tied back in a ponytail, while her earrings looked to big to be worn. 

“Good evening” Lena replied, forcing a small smile to her lips as the woman sat down on the free seat to her left. Her brown eyes were scanning her body but before Lena could make a comment about that, the other women’s eyes snatched up and found Lena’s. 

“You look stunning” the woman smirked, which made Lena more uncomfortable than she’d like to admit. 

The way she looked at the CEO with so much hunger made Lena want to throw up right there in front of her. 

“My name’s Sophie, by the way, but you can call me Daddy” 

“Excuse me?” Lena almost choked on air as the other woman’s words reached her ears. 

“You heard me” the woman gave Lena another disgusting smile before she asked for her name instead. 

“I’m Kate” Lena lied before she took her glass of whiskey, drinking it all at once. She felt how the alcohol slowly ran down her body until it reached her stomach and the CEO felt herself relax a little bit. 

“So.. Kate” Sophie started, reaching out her hand to place it onto Lena’s, that was still resting on the bar table. “Do you have any plans for tonight?” 

The CEO swallowed, looking at the brunette woman who’s hungry eyes were practically begging Lena to get undressed. It was absolutely gross. The reason Lena had stepped foot into this bar had been to find someone she liked, someone who got her and someone she might fall for but definitely not to be another sex object for some desperate chick. She needed to get out of here. Now. 

“I’m sorry, do you know where the bathroom is?” Lena asked instead. Sophie faked a smile and pointed at a door behind herself. 

Lena took another sip of her second whiskey before hurrying to find the washrooms.  
People were shooting her awkward looks as she stumbled through the crowd of drunk men and women that were trying to dance.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the bathroom signs but just when she was about to reach them, something hit her -no- she ran into something that felt like a wall, and stumbled back a little bit, losing her balance. Two arms grabbed her before she hit the ground and helped her back onto her feet. 

“Oh rao, I’m so sorry, Miss, I didn’t see you there, I’m so sorry, you almost fell!”

Lena lifted her eyes to take a look at the woman she had almost run over and her mouth dropped open a few inches when she saw who it was. 

“Kara?!” 

The blonde’s eyes grew big when the CEO shouted her name and even a few people turned around to look at them.

“Uh hi” Kara cleared her throat, fiddling with her blue dress awkwardly as she tried to avoid Lena’s gaze. 

Lena couldn’t believe it. Of course she had to meet that one person she had tried running away from for five years and then, when she wanted a fresh start, she ran into her again. Old memories made their way back into Lena’s brain and she hated how much it hurt. She didn’t want that pain anymore. 

“What are you doing in a gay bar?” Kara’s voice interrupted Lena’s memories and brought her back to reality.  
What was she doing in a gay bar? No.. what was Kara doing in a gay bar? 

“Well.. I am.. in fact.. gay” Lena stated the obviously gesturing towards the people around her.  
“I could ask you the same question, though” 

A small smile tugged Kara’s lips.  
“And I’d give you the same answer” she shrugged. “I am in fact, gay, too” 

Lena sighed, tugging some of her hair behind her ear before facing her old friend. 

Kara was looking at her like she had always been looking at her and it wasn’t until now that Lena realized how much she had missed someone looking at her like that. Like she was everything. But it was Kara. Kara who had hurt her, Kara, who she had left because she hadn’t been able to handle the pain she had brought to her.  
Now everything she saw was love and.. regret. The blonde’s blue eyes filled with tears the longer she looked at the CEO and Lena couldn’t.. she couldn’t see her cry again. It was like having the worst déjà vu ever and it was too much. 

So she ran.

Lena ran through the club, by passing the dancers and reaching the door. When she turned around, Kara was still standing in front of the bathroom, looking at her with that pain that Lena had been feeling the past few years. She hadn’t been the only one suffering. How could she have thought that Kara hadn’t felt some of that pain too, in fact, Lena had been the one who had ended their friendship in the first place so how come she had never even considered the sorrow that Kara might have felt because of her. 

“I’m sorry” Lena whispered, looking at the blonde from the distance, but when Kara was suddenly standing next her, using her super speed, Lena was sure that she’d heard it. 

“I’m sorry, too” the blonde whispered back, lifting her arms to reach out for Lena, but, to Lena’s disappointment, dropped them before they came even close to Lena’s body. 

If Lena had known that Kara had been gay, maybe she wouldn’t have ended their friendship in the first place. Maybe there would have been a slight chance that Kara had felt the same, that Lena had been more than just a friend to her, but that didn’t matter anymore. The only thing that did matter, was that Kara, her Kara, was standing in front of her again like she had five years ago, looking at her with those eyes Lena couldn’t resist staring at.  
She was absolutely stunning.

“So.. how are you?” Kara broke their silence. 

The question caught Lena a little off guard. Not that people hadn’t asked her that before, of course they had, but Kara wasn’t a person who was known for small talk. At least she hadn’t been. 

“I’m.. fine. In fact, I’m doing pretty great at the moment” 

“You sure?” the blonde furrowed her eyebrows. “You didn’t look fine when you ran into me as if you were running from something. Or someone?”

Lena sighed. Kara had always been the only person who had been able to read her and she didn’t fail to do it now. 

“A women at the bar was hitting on me” the CEO confessed eventually. 

“And that’s a bad thing?” 

“She was being really inappropriate and basically introduced herself as Daddy, so yeah, that was a bad thing” 

Kara’s eyes grew big and she shook her head. “That’s.. awful” 

“Yeah” 

“Well, it’s a good thing you ditched her, then” 

“I actually told her I had to go to the bathroom but then I ran into.. you” Lena tried to act like this unexpected meeting didn’t mean anything to her, while her heart was actually going crazy inside her chest. She saw how Kara took a deep breath and started fiddling with her classes.

“Was that a good thing?” she whispered, “running into me, I mean”  
Her eyes found Lena’s and the CEO could see how insecure she was, but still, somewhat hopeful. 

“I’m not sure yet” Lena replied, honestly. 

“And.. would you consider giving me a chance to make it up to you?” Kara asked and took her bottom lip between her teeth.

Lena missed Kara. She missed their lunches, Kara’s laugh and of course her blue eyes. But she didn’t want to get hurt again, not like last time because she wasn’t sure if she could handle that pain another time. On the other hand, it was Kara. If she had come along sooner Lena was sure that she had then, also given her a second chance because how could she deny her something like that? How could she deny anything to her super blonde crush? 

Apparently Kara took Lena’s silence as her answer because she nodded silently and lowered her head. 

“I understand..” she mumbled, “I hurt you, although I said I never would and I am terribly sorry for that. It’s okay if you don’t want to see me again. I can leave” The blonde’s voice cracked at her last words and she turned towards the exit. 

“No, wait” Lena took hold of Kara’s hand. Her heart skipped a beat at the familiar touch and the brunette swore that she saw Kara shiver for a second, before her blue eyes focused on Lena’s green ones again. “I don’t want you to go” she said so quietly, she didn’t even hear it herself. But of course Kara did. “As much as I hate to admit it, I really miss you” 

The blonde let out a deep breath in relief before she gave Lena one of her brightest smiles. Gosh, how much Lena had missed those smiles. 

“I really missed you, too” the blonde replied, “a lot” 

“Do you wanna get a drink?” Lena asked eventually and blushed when she realized that she was still holding Kara’s hand. 

“I’d love that” Kara smiled before leading Lena towards the bar. 

—

“- and then Alex said that I wasn’t a very responsible person, can you believe that?” Kara asked, gesturing with her hands as if she still didn’t think it was true.

“Uhm..” Lena smiled because she had to agree with Alex on that. 

“What?! No way, Lena, I’m literally responsible for this whole city! And I think I’m doing a good job because no one has ever died on my watch. Well... at least not through my hands” 

Lena shook her head while her cheeks already started to hurt because she couldn’t stop smiling. “I believe you’re very responsible as Supergirl, but as Kara Danvers...” 

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Nothing” 

Kara raised her eyebrows and pointed at Lena.  
“I mean.. you don’t even get to say that because may I remind you that you would have literally starved If I hadn’t brought you food? I’m very responsible for that” 

Lena opened her mouth but had to admit that this might be true so she took a sip from her wine instead.

“But since I’m still alive, I was very responsible for that the last five years” Lena said but immediately regretted it when she saw how Kara’s face dropped.

“I’m sorry. I really am” Kara wiped her mouth that was covered in peanut crumbs, before she looked up at Lena. 

“I know you are. I shouldn’t have brought it up again” Lena tried to chance the topic but this time it was Kara who didn’t want to let it go. 

“No, we can’t just act like nothing happened, as if the last five years didn’t exist. I hurt you and that’s nothing that you can just forget, or forgive. I know that, and that’s why it is okay for you to be mad at me” 

Lena sighed and shook her head. “I’ve spend every single second since I last saw you with being mad at you, with hating you but also with missing you like crazy and I’m so tired of it” She faced the blonde woman on the stool in front of her and made sure that she was listening exactly to what she had to say. “I won’t forget what happened because it sucked but we can learn from that, right? And if you believe it or not.. forgiving you isn’t really hard because you’re Kara and I could never not forgive you. Also, being mad at you isn’t one of my favorite things either, so if we could just try to go back to how things were before, I would love that” This was my something Lena had never thought she would say, but she really didn’t want to keep missing Kara any longer. She needed her back, as much as she hadn’t wanted to accept that, it was true. 

Kara seemed to think about that for a moment “But maybe we shouldn’t go back, you know? We should move on and try to live with what we have now, because a lot has changed since I last saw you. I just want you in my life again” 

“I never wanted you out of my life, Kara” the CEO admitted, playing with her glass of wine.

“But you left, so that’s what I figured..” Now it was Kara who took a sip of her wine, although it didn’t have any influence on her body. 

It was Lena, who had left Kara, and not the other way around. Lena had cut every connection she’d had to the hero and the superfriends because she had thought that it was for her own good to keep her difference. To suffer alone and in silence. 

“I did, but to be honest, I kinda hoped that you’d come around and try to help me forgive you sooner. But you didn’t, so I just thought you didn’t need me anymore. You have many great friends, so I figured losing one wouldn’t make a big difference” The CEO shrugged as she remembered how much she had wanted Kara to come back. 

The first year after Kara’s reveal, Lena had hoped to meet her on the streets or see her at Gala’s as her alter ego. Sometimes, she had even sat at Big Belly Burger for hours to possibly run into her blonde friend and see what would happen.  
However, Kara had never showed up and neither had Supergirl and because Lena was Lena, she had been too proud to visit Kara at CatCo or walk over to the DEO herself. At least she had seen her on TV, but that hadn’t really helped, in fact, it had made the pain in the Luthor’s chest even worse. 

“Losing you was worse than being infected with Kryptonite and I never wanna have to experience that sort of pain again” Kara said, fixing her eyes on Lena. “Yes, I have great friends that I very thankful for but, Lena, you were my best friend. You were the one who I wanted to tell about my day, if it was good or bad, it didn’t matter, and you were the one who were there for me when no one else was, not even my sister. For you I wanted to be Kara, just Kara and not Supergirl” The hero sighed and lowered her eyes, avoiding Lena’s gaze.  
“You know, there were times when I hated Kara Danvers. I hated her because she couldn’t get anything right. And when Alex told me that Supergirl wouldn’t be anything without Kara Danvers, I didn’t believe her, but you, you made me feel like I was important, like I mattered. You told me that I was your hero even when you didn’t know that I was Supergirl and that meant the world to me. You meant the world to me, and you still do, and always will” 

Lena felt her eyes filling with tears but she couldn’t let herself cry again. She had been crying a lot lately and now was definitely not the right time to continue to do so. 

Kara put the her glass of wine on the bar table and slowly reached for Lena’s hand, giving her enough time to pull away. She didn’t.  
“Being Supergirl is amazing, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel when I’m with you” she whispered, loud enough to hear it through the music that was playing in the bar. 

The CEO shivered at the touch of their hands, this familiar softness and warmth that came from the blonde’s body. “Kara..” she began, but the blonde cut her off.

“When you asked me what my Kryptonite was.. well, I didn’t reply because I thought that Kryptonite literally was my Kryptonite, but now I know that that’s not true. My Kryptonite is you”

A warm smile grew on Lena’s face at Kara’s last words and she couldn’t help but think how corny that sounded. But that was exactly what she loved so much about Kara. 

They locked eyes and Lena noticed the blush that reached Kara’s cheeks before she was able to hide it. What if Kara had felt the same? What if she still did? Kara had never noticed when Lena had flirted with her and she had always taken it as a sign of friendship but what if she had actually felt what Lena was feeling in this exact moment. How her heart started beating faster as she looked directly into Kara’s crystal blue eyes and the way her chest felt like it was about to explode, but in a good way. If her feelings for the blonde were still there, maybe Kara’s were too. The chances were low, Lena knew that, but she couldn’t risk making the same mistake again. 

“What are you thinking about?” the blonde asked her, eating another peanut without taking her eyes off the young CEO.

“You” The words just left her mouth before she was able to stop them. 

“Oh” 

Lena watched how Kara’s eyes grew a little although she tried her best to hide how flustered she was. But still not good enough for Lena not to notice it. 

“Good or bad?” the blonde asked, slowly swallowing another peanut. 

“Nothing to worry about” Lena tried to assure her to avoid any further questions. 

“Are you having second thoughts? About going back to being friends?” Kara bit her lip as she looked up to Lena who could see how worried the blonde was getting. “I can understand if you need more time or anything, I’ll wait as long as you want. Until you’re ready-“ 

“I’m not having second thoughts“ Lena said, shaking her. “Not about that” she added, lowering her head to escape Kara’s eyes that were now filled with curiosity. 

“About what, then?” she asked leaning closer towards the CEO, so close that Lena was able to inhale her scent that she had missed for the past few years. 

“Did you.. Did you ever notice that I really liked you? I mean.. that I flirted with you because I liked you?” The luthor asked, releasing somewhat of the tension that had been building up in her chest. 

“Uhm” Kara blushed even more than she had before and Lena watched as a single peanut dropped from the blonde’s hand to the ground. “I didn’t” 

“That’s what I figured” Lena sighed, looking over to the bartender instead of facing the young reporter. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” she asked softly, moving her hand which, Lena had forgotten, was still holding onto her own. 

“Since you didn’t read my obvious signs I thought you didn’t feel that way about me. Which is okay. I love being your friend” 

Kara took a deep breath and shook her head. “But.. I did feel that way about you” she started and cleared her throat, “I thought it was too good to be true that you might feel the same so I told myself that being friends was fine, that we were meant to be best friends and nothing more” 

Lena slowly lifted her head just to see that Kara’s eyes were already on her again, waiting for the young Luthor to face her, too.  
“Well I’m glad that you did” Lena smiled, “feel the same, I mean” 

“Yeah, too bad I was too oblivious to realize it” she said and Lena noticed how her voice drifted off and the blonde ended up studying the ground in front of her. She wasn’t sure if the glimmer in her eyes were tears, or if it was just the angle of the light. 

“I was oblivious, too” the Luthor reminded her, getting Kara to lift her head again. Lena saw how a tear ran down her cheek and she felt her own face soften immediately. “What’s wrong?”  
Her voice was nothing more than a whisper but Kara quickly wiped her cheek and forced a smile. 

“I just.. I wish things would have been different. With us” she shrugged as if it meant nothing but Lena knew how much it was bothering her.

“I know” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand, tempted to place a single kiss on her knuckles but eventually decided against ist. Not yet. “But now that we’re on the same page, we can do things differently together. Make better decisions” the CEO continued. “We get a second chance” 

“A second chance as friends” Kara hummed but it sounded more like a question than a statement. 

“Well.. not necessarily..” Lena felt heart heartbeat increase, “I mean.. if you’re still interested, we could.. “ she stopped when she heard Kara’s breath hitch as she looked at Lena with big eyes, practically begging her to end that sentence. 

“We could what?” the blonde asked, moving back and forth on her stool as if it had suddenly gotten uncomfortable.

“We could try this whole relationship thing. As more than friends” Lena finished her sentence, nervously biting her lower lip when Kara just stared at her without saying a word. “U-unless you don’t feel that way anymore - I mean you probably don’t-“ 

“Lena” Kara said, so softly and with so much love in her eyes, that Lena shut her mouth immediately, looking into those eyes of Kara’s as she felt herself drown. “I would really love that. To be more than friends” the blonde whispered the rest of her sentence. 

Lena just stared, a wide smile was plastered on her face when Kara said those words. Warmth spread in her chest, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a very long time but Lena was glad that Kara was the person, who made her feel like this. She was relieved that she made Kara feel the same way. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kara was still beaming at the young Luthor, waiting for her response. 

The question took Lena a little of guard, which was why she hesitated just a second before grabbing Kara by the dress and pulling her into a kiss. Kara slid down from her stool into Lena’s embrace and wrapped her arms around the CEO, pressing their lips harder together. This was better than Lena would have ever dared to dream and she had dreamed about kissing Kara a lot. Kara’s fingers were running up and down Lena’s back which sent shivers through the Luthor’s body while she felt the blonde’s smile against her lips. 

Lena was the first one to break the kiss, when her lung was running out of air. When the CEO looked up, Kara was smiling wider than ever with Lena’s lipstick smudged all over her lips. 

“God, I missed you” Lena murmured, leaning in for another kiss which Kara gladly accepted. 

“I’m glad to have you back” Kara whispered when she pulled back from Lena’s lips, not too far so that Lena was still able to feel Kara’s breath against her own skin. 

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s back, resting her head softly against the blonde’s shoulder, while Kara let her own arms sink to Lena’s hips to hold her tight. She stroked some of Lena’s hair behind her ear, placing soft kisses on her temple. 

The two of them stayed like that for what felt like forever, catching up on all the hugging they hadn’t been able to do for the last five years. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyyyed. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes :(


End file.
